pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style)
UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Ana (WarioWare, Inc.) *Joy - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) *Disgust - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Fear - Wasabi (Big Hero 6) *Bing Bong - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Jill's Joy - Rosa/Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Jill's Sadness - Betty DeVille (Rugrats) *Jill's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Bev (Sitting Ducks) *Bill's Joy - Debatchi (Tamagotchi) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) *Bill's Anger - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bill (Sitting Ducks) *Meg - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *3 Year Old Meg - Baby Lola Bunny (Baby Looney Tunes) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Hot Wave Horse (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Mime (Animaniacs) *Jangles' Joy - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Sadness - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Jangles' Disgust - Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Anger - Pin/Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Tom (Tom and Jerry) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Clyde Donovan (South Park) *Jordan's Disgust - Sylvester (Looney Tunes) *Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Jordan's Fear - Wally/Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Cool Girl - Mavis (Hotel Transylvania) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Naughty (Mr. Men) *Teacher - Edna Krabappel (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Joy - Space Princess (The Spacebots) *Teacher's Sadness - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Teacher's Disgust - Allison Taylor (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Teacher's Fear - Susie Carmichael (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Braixen (Pokemon) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Jenny the Robot (My Life as a Teenage Robot) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Gogo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Shrieky (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Wakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Stu Pickles (Rugrats) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Cosmo and Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph the Guard (Animaniacs) See Also *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) - Treat Heart Pig Quick Thinking *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) - Pepe Le Pew We Should Cry *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) - Slappy Squirrel Five Second Rule *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) - Bright Heart Raccoon My Bad *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) - Wasabi Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Style) - Transcripts Category:UltimateCartoonsFanatic1987 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG